Gimme ! Gimme ! Gimme !
by Casey Fitzgerald IV
Summary: OS. Un sorcier qui ensorcèle ceux qui passe près de son chalet ? Pas de problème, c'est une affaire pour les Winchester. Ouais. Mais quand y a Sam menotté et puis ces circonstances-là, on s'en soucie pas vraiment de la chasse, vous voyez le tableau ?
Bon, j'avais promis autre chose, mais me retrouvant un peu à hésiter sur quoi poster dans les anciennes histoires, je vous envoi la première sur laquelle ma souris s'est arrêtée.

Cette chose se passe lors de la saison 1 de Supernatural, pas après un épisode en particulier ( _Ah si ! Après la mort de Jessica tout de même_ ). **Risque de Wincest.** ( _Avoir les commentaires de Jessie pendant que je lui fais découvrir Supernatural aide très certainement à ça, je veux dire, depuis le premier épisode elle n'attends que le moment où Dean et Sam se sauteraient dessus en s'épanchant sur leurs sentiments. Et à l'apparition de Castiel elle est devenue intenable. Quand on parle de Crossovers elle se transforme en hystérique. Je maudirais presque le jour où j'ai décidé de faire une colocation avec ce cas désespéré._ )

Donc pas de Castiel, pas de truc très compliqué, on oubli le démon aux yeux jaunes et on respire un grand coup, ce n'est qu'une chasse pour les deux frères. Un lemon sur patte en fait.

Ah oui, pour ceux qui on reconnu le titre, c'est bien une chanson d'Abba "Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!".

* * *

 **Parce qu'il n'y a pas plus tentant que le péché désiré**

* * *

\- Et puis là il s'est assis et il a regardé.

\- Attendez, il n'a rien fais d'autre ?

\- Non, pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Je veux dire, il a bougé ce truc en bois, puis il regardait, comme s'il était devant une émission de porno.

\- Il se… Masturbait ?

Ce fut l'autre gars, allongé à côté de celui qu'ils interrogeaient, qui se mit à rire en attirant leur attention. Il fallait dire que ce cas n'était pas commun, John avait laissé un message sur le répondeur de Dean avec ces coordonnées, les deux frères ne réussir pas à joindre leur paternel après, cependant ils avaient l'habitude. Aussi s'étaient-ils rendu dans cette ville sans grand espoir de mettre la main sur John et pour tomber sur cette affaire déconcertantes. Une créature utilisant un bout de bois forçait les gens à avoir des relations sexuelles devant elle, elle ne les tuait pas, ne les blessait pas, ne participait pas à l'orgie. Enfin, "un" être inconnu car toutes les "victimes" en parlait au masculin.

\- Il ne se masturbait pas du tout bien que je l'ai vu s'agiter plus d'une fois mal à l'aise, il se contentait seulement de nous étudier pendant qu'on prenait du plaisir.

Dean lança un regard de profonde incompréhension vers son petit frère qui le fixa avec le même air. Les deux Winchester prirent congé des hommes s'étant envoyé en l'air contre leur volonté en hésitant sur la marche à suivre, se dirigeant vers l'Impala, l'aîné oublia complètement qu'il avait fait de l'œil à la secrétaire et que celle-ci le fixait, désespérée d'avoir un autre signe d'affection. Sam appuya ses bras sur le toit de la voiture, Dean l'observa un court instant, puis se frotta l'arrière de la nuque.

\- Cette affaire te dis quelque chose ?

\- Pas le moins du monde, je pensais à une succube au départ, tu sais, pour le…

\- Le sexe, tu peux le dire Sammy, le mot ne va pas te manger.

\- Bref, cependant une succube attaque pendant le sommeil de ses victimes et elle participe activement. Elle n'ont pas besoin de bois ni d'envouter les hommes.

\- Donc nous avons affaire à autre chose ?

\- J'ai déjà lu le journal de papa, mais je peux le relire pour certainement trouver quelque chose.

\- Et moi je vais aller interroger le peuple de cette jolie bourgade.

\- Questionne les hommes, elle ne s'attaque qu'aux hommes.

\- Il, Sammy, c'est un "Il" !

Ils montèrent dans la voiture sans discuter plus, se rendant dans le motel dont ils avaient loué la chambre pour la nuit avant que Dean n'en sorte, pressé de faire le tour des bar du coin. Son cadet leva les yeux au ciel devant cette attitude, puis se plongea sur l'écriture serré de leur père à la recherche d'un quelconque indice sur ce qu'il se passait par ici. La ville n'était mentionnée nulle part, les créatures utilisant du bois se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main, cependant aucune d'entre elle ne se nourrissait du plaisir d'un accouplement. A vrai dire, si ce n'était pas le cœur, c'était le cerveau ou même les doigts de pieds, aucune qui ne correspondait en somme.

Il n'y avait non plus aucun point commun entre les victimes à part le fait qu'ils étaient tous célibataires. Homosexuels ou pas n'entrait pas dans la ligne de compte. Le mode opératoire restait simple, les hommes partaient se balader dans les alentours de la ville pour une quelconque raison, s'endormait chez eux le soir et se réveillait en pleine nuit dans un chalet inconnu, dans un lieu inconnu, avec un autre homme qui savait encore moins ce qu'il foutait là. Puis ils étaient pris d'un désir ardent l'un pour l'autre, ils l'assouvissaient sous le regard de la créature et le lendemain ils étaient à l'hôpital pour une quelconque raison. Cela n'avait aucun sens, quel intérêt de suivre un accouplement homosexuel ?

Sam lança un coup d'œil à la porte close de leur chambre, avant d'ouvrir son ordinateur portable et de se diriger vers des sites parlant de relation entre homme, évitant avec une attention particulière les sites pornographique, il lut quelques détails sur la façon dont un homme doit le faire à un autre, les précautions à prendre, la préparation profonde et longue, les-

La tête du cadet Winchester frappa la table avec un gémissement désespéré. Sincèrement, cette chasse ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde, lui voulait retrouver leur père le plus rapidement possible, il voulait avoir des informations sur le démon ayant tué Jess et peut-être un monde où tous pourraient courir main dans la main avec quelqu'un d'autre en direction d'un couché de soleil, mais à aucun moment il n'avait réclamé une affaire aussi tordue. Se redressant, Sam ferma son ordinateur sans se préoccuper de le fermer ou verrouiller la session, attrapa le journal pour le jeter négligemment sur le lit et se diriger vers l'extérieur. Faire un tour de la ville à pied était ce qu'avait fait toutes les victimes, l'un parce que c'était un grand marcheur et que le chemin passait dans la forêt, l'autre parce qu'il venait d'emménager et voulait connaître tous les coins, trois des couples précédents l'avaient fait parce qu'il y avait une fête dans le camping de la petite ville. En fait, tous prirent le même chemin qui passait devant une maison à l'air abandonnée, devant le cimetière, traversait l'orée de la forêt pour finir au campement.

Motivé à trouver quelque chose et à rapidement conclure l'affaire, Sam entreprit de faire ce chemin avec le petit appareil trafiqué de son aîné, s'attendant à avoir des champs électromagnétiques à l'un des endroits traversés par les victimes. Rien de bien dangereux en somme. Il pris son temps pour se balader, essayant de repérer quelque chose sortant de l'ordinaire, mais à part si un grand-père en scooter habillé d'une robe rose fuchsia, d'un chapeau pointu orange étoilé et en pantoufle de licorne était interdit, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de surnaturel dans les parages. La maison abandonnée ne donna rien, Sam passa le portail à moitié arraché pour en faire le tour, cependant la bâtisse ne dégageait aucune onde. Le cimetière n'était pas très grand non plus, la petite ville semblait neuve et peu de gens étaient mort à cet endroit, aucune crypte ou lieu permettant d'enfermer les hommes, seulement trois tombes fleurit se tenant compagnie avec un arbre en bonne santé.

Ce ne fut pas la même chose à l'orée de la forêt, l'appareil commença à émettre un bruit inquiétant avant que toutes les lumières ne s'allument, que l'aiguille aille dans le rouge et… Et l'appareil se tut soudainement. Sam lança un regard autour de lui, ne voyant que des arbres, des buissons, la route s'éloignant devant et derrière lui, puis un chalet derrière quelques végétaux où se tenait un jeune homme appuyé sur le mur, le regardant avec un grand sourire. _Merde_.

* * *

Dean se demandait si la ville était folle. Quelque chose comme cela peut-être. Tous les hommes ayant passé la nuit sous le regard de la créature étaient désormais en couple et s'installaient dans les environs. Certains pour ne pas être loin de l'endroit leur ayant permis de se rencontrer, d'autres parce qu'avoir quelqu'un les matant entrain de copuler leur plaisait énormément. Entre les fleurs bleus et les pervers, ainsi que ce fichu vieux en robe rose fuchsia qui lui avait tenu la jambe pendant trente longues minutes, Dean possédait un sacré mal de tête en revenant au motel sans avoir réussit à coincer une seule serveuse de bar sous son charme dévastateur. L'une d'entre elle lui avait avouée avoir été draguée par une des victimes, ils avaient faillit avoir une longue histoire si l'homme n'avait pas viré son cuti en une nuit. La gente féminine du coin se méfiait désormais, à son plus grand damne.

Il retrouva la chambre complètement vide, allant chercher une bière au petit frigo, ses yeux se baladèrent dans la pièce, son petit-frère devait certainement être allé chercher la bouffe ou quelques informations. Dean se laissa tomber sur l'un des lits, mettant la télé sans chercher plus longtemps, à ses yeux cette affaire serait rapidement réglé, ce devait être un fantôme d'acteur porno qui voulait revivre ses heures de gloires. Hey, c'était une idée comme une autre ! Tant qu'il n'y avait pas de mort, Dean ne voyait pas la raison pour laquelle leur père les avaient amenés ici. Toutes créatures méritaient la mort, mais certaines étaient urgentes et d'autres pouvaient attendre.

Le chasseur se réveilla en sursaut, ne se souvenant pas de s'être endormit. Lançant un coup d'œil sur la pièce, il découvrit qu'il n'était plus dans le motel. Bondissant sur ses pieds, Dean étudia son environnement en ne découvrant qu'un salon banal, cependant les gémissements provenant d'une des autres pièces ne lui laissa aucun doute sur le fait qu'il serait le prochain sur la liste de la créature. Faisant un tour rapide, l'homme remarqua qu'il n'avait aucun objet pour s'en servir d'arme et qu'aucune porte ne s'ouvrait, sauf celle d'où provenait les gémissements se muant parfois en cri. En supplique. Poussant un soupir, il se promis de pas céder au sort ou à n'importe quoi qui pourrait le forcer à coucher avec un homme, puis ouvrit la porte.

Sam se trouvait couché sur le dos, à gigoter comme un désespéré, des larmes perlant sur ses tempes alors que ses mains se trouvaient attachées au montant du lit. Sa peau luisait légèrement de sueur, ses muscles roulaient à chaque mouvement, Dean ne pouvait pas détourner le regard qu'offrait son cadet, nu juste devant lui. Certes, ils avaient partagé des chambres de motel, s'étant vu parfois sortir en serviette de la salle de bain parce que l'un d'eux avait oublié ses affaires, mais la dernière fois que Dean avait pu voir son mini-Sam, ce dernier n'avait pas plus de douze ans. Il déglutit difficilement. Eh bien, Sam avait grandit de partout. _Vraiment de partout_.

\- Il était temps que tu te réveille Dean, il n'as pas arrêté de t'appeler.

Un sursaut, Sam poussa un glapissement plaintif sous la voix en frottant ses fesses contre les draps alors que Dean se tournait vers la créature. Un jeune homme de sa taille, au visage quittant l'enfance, de grands yeux vert émeraude bien plus brillant et ensorcelant que tout ce qu'il lui avait été donné de voir, une bouche rosée ne réclamant qu'un baiser, son corps élancé ne nécessitant qu'une étreinte. Cependant il ne put aller plus loin dans son inspection, qu'un morceau de bois lui appuya sur le bout du nez et qu'il loucha dessus.

\- Je vais être clair, je n'ai aucune envie d'être là ou de faire quoique ce soit, mais vous êtes le dernier couple pour en finir avec tout cela alors tu te dépêche et tout le monde part content.

\- Que-

\- Ouais, il ne m'a pas laissé d'aphrodisiaque pour t'exciter, tu veux un sort afin de régler la chose ?

\- N-Non.

Dean recula, puis se tourna vers son cadet qui se trémoussait légèrement, cherchant à se libérer de la lave coulant dans ses veines. Son regard s'accrocha à celui de son aîné et Sam se cambra en l'appelant, s'excitant à voir son sauveur monter au-dessus de lui, laissant ses mains se tendre vers les liens qui le retenait au lit afin de le détacher et ses lèvres frôlant son oreille.

\- Je vais te détacher Sammy, tu peux gérer ?

\- Je- J'ai besoin-

Les jambes du plus grand se refermèrent sur les hanches de Dean, ses talons appuyant sur ses reins et le forçant à s'appuyer sur lui. Le cri de plaisir que poussa Sam fit se crisper Dean, attrapant les hanches de son petit-frère, il tenta désespérément d'astreindre ses mouvements, mais il paraissait possédé et bientôt Dean abandonna toute résistance, amenant au plus près cette chaire qu'il tenait jusqu'à ce que la friction soit bonne, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres aspirent celles de son cadet et que ce dernier se repende entre eux dans un bruit de gorge affolant. Tous ses muscles tendu, son propre sexe dur comprimé dans son caleçon, Dean s'obligea à cesser tout mouvement, reprenant son souffle en chassant toute pensée parasite. Il découvrit que les jambes de son frères avaient relâché leur prises et en profita pour se détacher complètement, se redressant en passant une main sur sa nuque. _Il allait se faire tuer_.

\- Putain.

Il se tourna un instant vers la créature, le jeune homme, assis sur son fauteuil et détournant le regard lorsqu'il le porta sur lui, un peu rouge et le souffle court, apparemment lui il prenait du plaisir à les voir faire cela. L'aîné n'eut pas le temps de lui faire ravaler cette excitation, déjà son frère commençait à l'appeler de nouveau dans un ronronnement frustré et Dean ne sut pas ce que pourrait être la suite. _Réellement_ ? Avec son frère ? Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire comme cela, pourtant Sam écarta les cuisses avec un abandon total, l'appelant encore et le mot "Aphrodisiaque" revint dans son esprit. Son cadet n'était même pas conscient de ce qu'il faisait ! Serrant la mâchoire, il se tourna vers le brun aux yeux émeraude, l'attrapant par le col tandis qu'il glapissait.

\- Fais quelque chose pour Sam !

\- Je ne peux pas, je suis simplement là pour gérer que tout ce passe bien !

\- Que tout se passe bien ?

\- Oui, c'est mon boulot, j'ai perdu un pari stupide avec mon directeur et je dois faire le cupidon pour les couples qu'il m'amène, tout ce que je fais c'est- c'est regarder !

\- Et tu prends ton pieds, hein ?

Dean attrapa l'entrejambe du jeune homme sans aucune douceur et celui-ci s'agrippa à lui en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, ses paupières se fermant à demi. Cela n'aurait pas dû l'exciter autant, sûrement, mais à ce moment là il ne savait plus vraiment d'où venait le danger, où était la limite et comment s'arrêter. Dean le balança simplement sur le lit à côté d'un Sam se languissant, le cadet pu voir son aîné ravager de ses lèvres la gorge de leur prétendu kidnappeur, le voir lui tenir les poignets tout comme les siens étaient attachés et l'empêcher de se défendre. De toute façon le brun n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se débattre le moins du monde, geignant déjà sous l'attention qu'on lui prodiguait.

Sam sanglota presque de se sentir oublié en les voyant se déshabiller et s'embrasser comme des affamés alors que lui ne pouvait que regarder, tirant sur les liens avec envie, appelant son frère pour qu'il se souvienne qu'il était là, entrain de se consumer sans pouvoir atteindre la délivrance. Ce fut le jeune brun qui se tourna soudainement vers lui, laissant Dean lui mordre le cou, avant qu'il ne chuchote au blond quelques mots qui firent frémir le chasseur. Sam ferma les yeux quand Dean le regarda à son tour et il serra les dents en sentant qu'il pourrait jouir seulement avec son frère le regardant ainsi. Il ne vit pas les autres s'installer confortablement, il ne sentit qu'une langue passer sur sa colonne de chaire avant que deux lèvres ne se referment dessus, l'aspirant avec un bruit totalement indécent. Sam tira sur le lien, ouvrant les yeux en poussant un gémissement complètement jouissif qu'il nieras toute sa vie, découvrant leur proie à quatre pattes à lui offrir une fellation tandis que son frère ce trouvait derrière ce dernier, lui faisant un clin d'œil.

 _Putain_. Les vibrations de la gorge sur son sexe le fit se cambrer, étouffant à moitié le jeune homme, s'enfonçant un peu plus profondément dans cette cavité buccale totalement ouverte pour lui. Puis il y avait ces doigts se glissant dans son intimité encore inviolée jusque là, le préparant sans la douleur qu'il y aurait dû avoir. Aucune douleur, quoique des sortes d'étincelles électriques remontaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale et lui faisant secouer la tête de désespoir. Parce que c'était bon, _tellement bon_ , mais pas assez pour lui faire atteindre l'orgasme. Il se mit à supplier pour plus, Sam n'avait plus aucune inhibition, il voulait qu'on le baise maintenant, le faisant savoir en entendant sa voix se casser lorsqu'une langue passa sur son gland pour le suçoter doucement.

Dean attrapa à pleine main la touffe de cheveux noir afin de le faire lâcher son frère, le forçant à tourner ses lèvres afin de l'embrasser goulument et la petite agace se frotta contre lui, cherchant à s'empaler plus profondément sur ces doigts qui le possédaient. Il aurait pu s'enfoncer en lui juste au-dessus de son frère, le labourer si violemment qu'il n'aurait pu se tenir sur ses bras et aurait dû s'écrouler sur son Sam sans ne rien faire d'autre que subir. Cependant Sammy devait avoir le meilleur, c'était son cadet et il faisait tout pour son cadet. Mettant fin au baiser et retirant ses doigts malgré la protestation que fit l'être magique, il lui attrapa les hanches afin de le soulever autant qu'il pu en le poussant sur le bassin de Sam et il parut comprendre car il passa ses jambes de chaque côté du cadet des frère, s'asseyant sur le sexe que Dean tenait seulement pour lui.

Il n'y alla pas doucement, à peine le sexe écarta légèrement ses chaires qu'il s'y empala d'un mouvement sec des hanches, avalant la colonne jusqu'à la garde et obligeant Sam à crisper son corps afin de ne pas jouir sur le coup. Puis il se releva à peine pour se laisser retomber, entamant un va-et-vient torturant, arrachant des bruits si satisfait de Sam et faisant lui-même tellement de cris délicieux. Dean les observa un instant, fasciné par leurs corps s'emboitant, par l'odeur de sexe étouffante dans la pièce, par les bruits qui résonnaient autour de lui en faisant vibrer son propre corps. Il n'hésita aucunement à prendre son membre et se glissa tout contre celui qu'ils étaient censé chasser, lui mordant l'épaule à l'en faire hurler, autant de plaisir que de douleur, puis en pénétrant Sam avec toute la délicatesse qu'il pouvait faire preuve à ce moment-là.

Peut-être qu'ils avaient traversé une limite que rien n'aurait dû leur permettre de franchir, les cris de Sam s'engorgeaient dans son esprit, à peine sublimés par ceux de leur brun aux yeux verts et c'était comme atteindre un paradis auquel il n'avait jamais goûté. Forçant le brun à se pencher un peu en avant, il attrapa comme il pu les jambes de son partenaire de toujours afin que sa prise lui permette de bon mouvements, forts, profonds, puis il commença à le pénétrer, à se retirer et à revenir avec force, rendant fou son cadet. Et Sam ne savait plus où donner de la tête, s'il levait les hanches un fourreau chaud l'accueillait avec plaisir, s'il s'abaissait dans un frisson, c'était pour rencontrer une épée de chaire lui brûlant jusqu'à la dernière parcelle de pensée cohérente qu'il aurait pu posséder à cet instant.

C'était trop, beaucoup trop soudainement.

Le cadet fut le premier à rendre les armes, dans un hurlement de pur extase il s'abandonna en longs jets chaud au creux du corps le chevauchant, les spasmes de son plaisir enserrant son aîné qui fut le second à suivre. Il ne fallut qu'une pression à Dean sur le sexe de leur kidnappeur pour le faire jouir à son tour. Dans un même ensemble, ils s'écroulèrent d'un côté et de l'autre de Sam, reprenant chacun leur souffle avec difficulté.

\- Dean…?

Ce n'était pas comme un "Dean, on recommence ?" c'était plutôt comme un "Dean, s'il te plait ?" qui aida l'aîné des deux chasseurs à se redresser sur un bras et à tendre la main pour défaire le nœuds retenant les bras du cadet. A peine libéré, ce dernier se tourna pour enfouir son visage entre le cou et l'épaule de son frère, haletant contre sa peau, Dean n'eut qu'à glisser un bras sous lui pour mieux s'installer et ce fut un flottement post-orgasmique plutôt doux. C'est somnolant qu'il remarqua le brun aux yeux émeraude se redresser de l'autre côté de son frère, ne leur lançant qu'un vague regard envieux avant d'essayer de rassembler ses affaires. Malheureusement pour lui, son boxer se trouvait sous les fesses de Dean et ce dernier n'avait pas le moins du monde l'envie de se bouger, alors quand il arriva près de lui en tirant un peu sur le tissus, l'humain enroula son bras autour de la taille de ce qu'il pensait être une créature surnaturelle pour le tirer vers lui, le faisant tomber sur eux.

\- Dors ici.

\- Mais-

\- Chut, tu dors ici.

Eh bien oui, ce serait chiant d'aller lui courir après s'il partait maintenant et Sam parut d'accord car il se détacha un peu de son frère pour lui permettre de se mettre entre eux, formant la grande cuillère lorsque l'inconnu accepta l'étreinte. Dean le laissa appuyer sa tête contre son épaule, captant sans problème son soupir de bien-être émit et le fais qu'il pose une main sur son ventre, frôlant de peu les poils du pubis, prenant déjà ses aises. Cela lui arracha un petit sourire, fermant les yeux, l'aîné ne sut pas réellement comment une couverture vint se poser sur eux quand elle était censé être en-dessous. Par contre, le lendemain il apprit que leur bel inconnu s'appelait Harry Potter, que c'était un sorcier. Et que ce sorcier était un sacré pervers au réveil.

* * *

 **End**


End file.
